This invention relates to mounting technique of a device such as an electrical connector or others through an open window in a panel such as a panel wall of a housing of an electronic apparatus.
In mounting an electrical connector through an open window in a panel, screws or bolts are usually used. A connecting portion is projected through the open window and screws are screwed into a connector body through the panel. The panel must often be formed with screw receiving holes adjacent the open window. In a connector having nuts fixedly mounted thereinto, bolts are driven into the nuts through the bolt-receiving holes formed in the panel.
In order to mount or remove the connector to or from the panel, it is necessary to use a screwdriver and it is troublesome and time-consuming task to drive the screwdriver
In a different way, one of a connector and a panel is formed with projections and the other is formed with corresponding grooves or slits. The connector and panel are jointed to each other by fitting the projections to the grooves or slits. However, the connector cannot be mounted to a panel having no projections or grooves corresponding to the connector having the grooves or projections.